gabdrofandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Vacation, Ho!
Summer Vacation, Ho! ''"Iza Natsuyasumi"'' (いざ夏休み), is the fourth episode for both the first season of the Gabriel DropOut anime and overall. Overview Vigne is planning a trip to the beach for summer vacation and invites Gabriel and Raphiel, much to Gabriel's dismay. She plans to invite Satania as well and Raphiel mentions the beach to her without inviting her, leaving her left out. However, Vigne ends up inviting Satania although she needs to finish her homework first. While they have no experience at human beaches, Vigne, Raphiel and Satania try teaching Gabriel the fun of the beach. When the girls get together to finish their summer homework, Vigne tells the others how she came to meet Gabriel before she become a slob. Long summary Vigne suggests to Gab and Raphi a beach trip for the vacation coming up as the first long break the angels and demons will get in the human world. Vigne reveals she already made the guidebook and Raphi asks to join. Satania overhears this and is outraged to be excluded from the conversation. This is made worse when Vigne decides when to go to the beach without her input. Raphi suggests going shopping after school as she does not have a swimsuit. Satania doesn't have one either making her feel even more left out. Gab rejects the offer to the beach but Vigne insists they are all going. Satania continues to feel left out but then realizes they might be considerate of her as she is apparently so busy all the time. She checks her diary for plans in hope but finds nothing. Satania openly states she is available for the summer vacation and claims it is lucky that she has no plans as it is the perfect chance to hang out with her. She then makes clues about a place to go to for a dip. Vigne reveals she was going to invite Satania later but seeing her desperation decides to tell her now until Raphi tells her that she will inform Satania. Raphi then approaches Satania and tells her that the group has plans to have a trip to the beach...without inviting her. Vigne is appalled by this, claiming Satania is now traumatized. Raphi claims she didn't know she was supposed to invite Satania but Vigne urges it is common sense. Gab then decides to tell Satania about the beach and that she decides to go after all and have her "share of fun" as well. Vigne finally invites Satania after this and hands her a guidebook, flattering Satania who then tries to reassure herself as if it is an honor to go with her to the beach. Vigne asks if anyone has questions about the trip and Satania asks who is bringing the kitchen sink which is in the third page of the guidebook. Gab then asks if the beach is fun if you are unable to swim, leaving Satania to mock her for not being able to swim. Gab declines an offer by Satania to help her swim to her annoyance but Vigne assures her that there are plenty of things to do outside of the water at where they are going and that there is a highly-rated cabana café. Swimming lessons are found on page 25 in the guidebook. Raphi then realizes that there is an error only for it to turn out to be that the page with charts of the body measurements of the four is missing. Vigne insists there is no page with that but Raphi says she looks forward to that being there next time although Vigne insists it won't happen. The girls then decide a day and time which is the first weekday of the vacation. The plans are all set and all that needs to be done now is the exams. Gab realizes she forgot but Satania seems confident that they will not be a problem. She changes her tone when Raphi reveals that if you fail the exams, you would need to have remedial classes for the first half of the vacation. Vigne and Gab are ready for the exams but Satania is not so she immediately begins studying. Summer vacation has arrived and all four seem to have passed the exams as they all hop off the train in excitement. However, when the train leaves it is revealed to be a stormy day as there was a 60% chance of rain. Satania asks what to do now and Gab suggests going home as she didn't want to come in the first place. Vigne says they cannot change the weather to Satania's dismay but then Raphi is finished with a call with her acquaintance. Immediately afterwards, it stops raining to Satania's pleasure. Gab suspects Raphi asked for favors from Heaven to make it stop raining but Raphi claims Heaven just heard their prayers. They decide to continue with their plans much to Gab's dismay as she wanted to go home. At the changing room, Satania taunts Gab and Vigne for slowly getting changed as she wore her swimsuit underneath her clothes as suggested by Raphi, who Satania thinks can be helpful after all. Satania then rushes out excitedly heading for the beach when Gab realizes that when Raphi gets changed, she didn't wear her swimsuit under her clothes. All the girls finally make it to the beach and are excited (except Gab). Satania takes pictures and tells Vigne that it is not murky unlike Hell's beaches which also have terrifying creatures around. Satania is prepared to go swimming but then realizes Gab is missing as she puts up a parasol and takes out her laptop. Vigne and Satania urge her to actually enjoy the beach but since Gab refuses, Satania decides to "educate" her about the pleasures of the beach. Satania decides to start by teaching Gab how to surf. Satania says she saw it on TV and that it looked fun but Vigne also says it looks hard. Satania then begins surfing on her inflated dolphin but then slips up and falls into the ocean, complaining that it is salty despite being taste-deaf. Gab decides to head home but Vigne decides to give her turn to convince Gab to have fun at the beach. Vigne decides to show Gab how to build a sandcastle. However, this takes a while to complete and Gab calls it boring. It is now Raphi's turn and she needs Satania's assistance. Satania wonders why Vigne can't do it but Raphi manipulates her by saying only "the noble and exalted archdemon" is fit for the task. Satania agrees and the scene cuts to her mostly buried in the sand. Raphi reveals she will teach Gab watermelon-splitting, to Satania's horror. Gab claims this actually does look like fun as she assumes Satania is going to be hit with a bat. Vigne thinks Satania is sacrificing herself for the plan to get Gab to enjoy the beach leaving Satania defenceless. Gab then grabs the bat and decides to play. Raphi blindfolds her, with it slightly off allowing her to see, and Satania is supposedly hit as the scene pans to the sky with Satania making a gun with her fingers while a bang is heard. It is revealed that she is not hit but the bat is laying just near her chest. Gab asks what is next and Vigne gets out her guidebook to say what is next. The four are then playing in the ocean with Vigne splashing Raphi and Gab throwing a sea cucumber at Satania's face. Satania then throws a jellyfish at Gab and the two continue to throw their respective animals at each other. The four then eat ice cream with Vigne and Raphi liking the taste and Satania getting brain freeze. However, it is revealed Gab is not eating ice cream but a corndog. The scene then cuts to Vigne and Raphi burying Gab. Gab at first disproves but then feels relaxed by it. Satania then decides to carve the sand burying her into a muscly man. She proceeds to take pictures of it. Gab then buries Satania and carves the sand into a "sexy woman". Raphi runs to get the camera but then the dog that always steals Satania's melon bread arrives and proceeds to urinate on Satania to her horror. She is then sprayed by a water gun by Gab as Raphi takes pictures of the event. It is revealed Raphi planned for the dog to scare Satania for the pictures. Back at the changing room, Satania has forgotten to bring underwear despite wearing her swimsuit underneath her clothes. She accuses Raphi of planning this and calls her a demon despite her being the demon so she calls her an angel after Gab reminds her of this. Vigne then walks in bringing Satania her underwear. Satania commends her as her "slave" so Vigne refuses to hand them over leaving Satania to beg and apologize for them. Gab is tired but is actually glad to have come claiming it had its moments. The girls then fall asleep on the train. After the end credits, Vigne is cooking squash soup back at her apartment as summer vacation is coming to an end. Gab then rushes over to her house demanding to let her copy her homework. Vigne is reluctant so Gab calls Raphi to come over. Vigne then agrees but assures her she will only allow her to do so once and she does half of it herself as she claims she has "another baby to sit on" as well. That "baby" is Satania who also requests to copy Vigne's homework. The scene cuts to all four at the table and Raphi offers Satania a textbook to help her with her homework. However, it is a demon exorcism book, leading to Satania to suffer from an exorcism. Satania then asks Vigne and Gab how they met. Vigne says she rather not remember that as she claims it taught her there are some things in life you cannot change no matter how hard you try. Vigne tells Satania and Raphi about how she met Gab. On Vigne's first day in the human world, she got lost trying to find her apartment when Gab offers her assistance. Satania then calls timeout as she denies Gab to have ever been like that. Vigne then remembers Satania doesn't know about Gab before now. Raphi then tells her that Gab was always kind and lovely in Heaven and she was a model student to Satania's surprise. Vigne continues her story as Gab helps Vigne find her apartment. Gab asks why Vigne moved and she reveals she is attending a high school nearby. Gab reveals she is too. They both say the school they are going to is Maiten High School and Gab feels that God brought the two together as it is fate they met that day. Satania then demands Vigne to stop calling the ideal of Gab being like that creepy. Satania says Vigne is free to continue but asks how Gab feels about her past to which Gab replies "I was young and stupid". Vigne continues with the story and they make it to her apartment. Vigne proceeds to enter the apartment but Gab says she just moved in and has no friends so asks if Vigne would be her friend. The story ends and Satania is creeped out claiming she could never handle a Gab like that. Satania then asks what Vigne meant by things you cannot change so Vigne replies that it would be later in "Gabriel 2: The Fall". Satania demands to hear it but Vigne wishes to remember that even less so Satania bargains that if she finishes a page of her homework all on her own, she has to tell her. However, Satania is unable to do so and the episode ends with Gab sleeping on Vigne's bed. Characters in order of appearance: *Vignette April Tsukinose *Gabriel White Tenma *Raphiel Ainsworth Shiraha *Satanichia McDowell Kurumizawa Quotes Trivia Gallery File:The_group_gets_to_the_beach_only_to_find_it_raining.png|The group gets to the beach only to find it raining File:A_beach_in_Hell.png|A beach in Hell File:Gabriel_uses_Satania_for_watermellon_splitting.png|Gabriel uses Satania for watermelon splitting File:The_group_sculpts_a_sexy_sand_body_over_Satania.png|The group sculpts a sexy sand body over Satania File:Satania's_reaction_after_seeing_the_old_Gabriel.png|Satania's reaction after seeing the old Gabriel Category:Episodes Category:Anime